queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonds of the Resistance
"Bonds of the Resistance" is the forty-fourth episode of the Queen's Blade anime. Story Annelotte arrives at the throne room and is confronted by Sigui. The two battle to a draw, but "Ymir" shows up and threatens Luna Luna, Tarnyang and Sainyang who are stuck in the jelly in the small moat around the throne. Mirim, the real Ymir and Eilin arrive to expose Melona, and Sainyang frees her comrades from the jelly using magic so that Luna Luna can grab Melona with her tentacles. Melona reveals her true form and traps Luna Luna, Tarnyang and Sainyang in jelly once again. Melona then proceeds to explain about how everything is going according to the Swamp Witch's plan and even Claudette is not opposing the Swamp Witch. Claudette walks out and charges up her sword, but to Melona's surprise Claudette blows her up first. Deep within the castle, Maria frees Risty from prison before running off. Claudette states that she will maintain order with power and all who oppose her will be crushed. Luna Luna (now free because Melona got blown up) and Mirim attack Claudette but Claudette bounces them out of the tower. Fortunately, Yuit and Vante fly up just in time as they catch Luna Luna and Mirim on the way. Because Claudette stated that God is no longer needed and claimed she was the only supreme being, Sigui switches sides and attacks Claudette with her fire, but Claudette repels the attack. Claudette then charges up lightning in her sword. Seeing an opportunity, Tarnyang and Sainyang try to block the attack with a barrier, but the ensuing explosion destroys the top of the tower. Laila arrives at the palace after learning from Izumi that Maria had gone to Gainos. Laila finds Ymir and Eilin and they are joined in the stands by mini-Melona to watch the action. Meanwhile, Mirim finds that Tarnyang and Sainyang are not breathing. Sigui jumps in and uses her Holy Pose: Healing to attempt to revive Tarnyang and Sainyang. Claudette reappears and tosses out some lightning which Mirim tries to block, and the explosion knocks out Sigui and Mirim. Annelotte charges in with her horse Ambrosius and a combined regular/demonic attack, but Claudette defeats her with a swing of her sword. Claudette unleashes lightning to finish Annelotte off, but Maria arrives to block the attack. Claudette recognizes Maria, but Maria falls asleep. Claudette hesitates and thinks about striking Maria down, but Annelotte puts herself before Maria. Seemingly struck by the determination in Annelotte's eyes, Claudette retreats and tells Annelotte's group to leave. Tarnyang and Sainyang come to, and Annelotte's gang leaves the castle and Annelotte tells her gang to get stronger and regroup in several months to start the real rebellion. Having watched the fight, Melona complains about the anticlimactic ending, but then Laila shoots Melona with Holy Milk and takes Melona back to the heavens for her report. Several months later, Annelotte and gang (now including Sigui) meet up in the Calibara tribe's sacred ruins. Vante is used to activate the Great Power statue and the ruins rise up into what appears to be a fortress to rival the Queen's fortress in Gainos. Trivia *This episode contains no ending sequence; rather, the episode continues through the ending credits while the ending theme plays in the background. Category:Episodes